


Under the Table

by Arziislugia



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Smut, This is my first story lmao, he isn't involved, papyrus shows up for like 10 minutes, skelesin, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arziislugia/pseuds/Arziislugia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You admit, you had gotten... Impatient. There wasn't much time anymore for you and Sans to be alone since Undyne burned her house down and temporarily moved in. So you decide to visit him at his station to have a little chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost control of my life.  
> Anyways kiddos I have a tumblr where I reblog a lot of stuff and sin. Here's the link if you're interested:  
> http://arziislugia.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If it doesn't work I'll try and fix it. I'm on mobile.

"ah f-fuck kiddo.. can't ya tell i'm tryin to work?" You knew, but really, you hadn't cared. You had nearly skipped all the way to Sans' post this morning with your wicked plan in mind, you two hadn't had any alone time in about two weeks. After Undyne burned down her house, Paps only left to work, which meant Sans was working which left Undyne and you alone in the house during the day. 

So when it came down to it you got impatient, granted you not wearing panties wasn't necessarily the best plan in cold ass (heh, cold ass) weather. But you were a little desperate, and as soon as he'd seen you he knew you had something up your sleeves. 

He definitely knew when you sat on his counter and spread your knees slightly. Giving him a nice eyeful of your bare crotch. 

And that's how you ended up bent over the counter of Sans' sentry post, with him pounding into you almost mercilessly. 

You yelped as you felt a bony hand slap your ass, and a weight pressing you further into the counter as he leaned over you. "you're lucky paps hasn't come by yet babe. i'd hate to have to explain this to him.. or maybe that's what you want huh? you wanna get caught with your panties dropped, you want people to see me pounding into you. filthy slut~" He picked up the pace then, grabbing your hips and slamming himself into you fully, making you jerk and let out a long, loud moan. 

He pulled out only a few moments later, turning you around and sitting you up on the counter. He leaned forward and pressed a bony kiss to your lips, which you returned as his cyan tongue slipped past his teeth and into your mouth. The second he thrust back into you, you heard it. 

Footsteps. You stopped Sans before he could even begin, listening closely. "Did you hear-"

"BROTHER" 

Oh god. Oh please no. This had completely slipped your mind. Of course there was a chance you could be caught but.. It was chance you were willing to take earlier. 

Now, not so much. 

The panicked scramble you two made only increased as the foot falls drew nearer. In the end you were under the counter you were just being fucked over, with Sans glowing blue dick right in your face. 

You heard muffled shouting, "BROTHER, WHY HAVEN'T YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES?! ITS BEEN OVER 16 DAYS!" You had to stop yourself from giggling.

"sorry bro, been real bone tired lately." The loud and annoyed screech made you cover your face, until you got another devious idea.. 

Sitting back on your heels as the brothers bickered, you leaned forward, pressing your tongue to the base of his cock, licking all the way up to his head. This made the short skeleton stop mid-pun and suck in cold air, a hand slipping from his pocket to under the table slowly. When he felt your head so close to him, you felt him start to tense. 

"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU HURT YOURSELF?" Paps' genuine worry made you smile, but you went back to work, laying soft kisses all over Sans' length, letting your tongue only press against the shaft. 

"y-yeah bro i-i'm alright. just trying to chill... i'm on my break you know." The hand on your head brushed through your locks of hair, seeming to try and placate your impatience. 

"YOU WERE ON BREAK THE LAST TIME I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU AN HOUR AGO! BUT I FORGOT, HAVE YOU SEEN THE HUMAN?" You froze, Sans' dick about halfway down your throat. Oh god... "UNDYNE SAID THEY LEFT THIS MORNING AND THEY WERE ACTING STRANGE. I KNOW THEY LAZE AROUND HERE WITH YOU, SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DEDUCED, THEY WOULD BE WITH YOU!" Oh yeah you were with Sans... Just not in an appropriate way at the moment. 

"sorry bro, haven't seen 'em. try waterfall, you might get more headway there." Breathe, breathe, don't laugh. 

"GREAT IDEA BROTHER! I'LL GO CHECK!" You heard steps fading, gone. Sans lets out a soft chuckle, his grip on your head tightening.

"i see you wanna have a bad time, huh kid?" You started to retort, but stopped as he suddenly shoved your head further onto his cock. Swallowing, you relaxed and sucked on him, loving every sound he made as you drove him closer to the edge. And as he finally came, you took him to the hilt, swallowing it all. 

You pulled back, breathing heavily, looking up at him before you crawled up into his lap, straddling him. "You enjoy yourself?" 

"definitely babe, but that was a close call." Cupping his cheekbones and pressing a soft kiss to his teeth. He wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling your lips in a pseudo kiss. 

"Do you think he'll come back and ask where I've been?" He seemed to think about this then shake his head. 

"don't get too ahead of yourself kid. i'll tell him you were nappin' with me. or well, you will be." You giggled softly, shifting and resting more comfortably in his lap before dozing off with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to visit my tumblr. Tell me what you thought. Yell prompts at me. Y'know the usual stuff.


End file.
